User blog:GangBunTu/Your Mileage May Vary
I've seen numerous people ask #Is this 5* devil worth evolving? #or From my list of 5*, which should I evolve? My answer to these questions is: your mileage may vary. For me, there is no such thing as wasteful evolution, merely that one maybe more optimal than the other. I mean, if you're starving now, will you buy some food in near future or will you wait until next week when the restaurant gives extra fries and up-sized coke for a set meal (while you survive by scrapping for food between now and next week)? No matter which devil you evolve first, she should take you further in exploration, regaining some (if not all) of your initial investment (for her). More to the point for question #2: If you are vegetarian, would you appreciate if I recommend KFC? Different people have different style, thus there is no one answer fit for all. Raids Up to Raid Season 9, I have these possible combos (see my complete list here): * + * + * + * + yet I raised & to 6*R. I do have long time goal, but that goal never stop me from veering to the right or left. I may not take the shortest route, but I believe that each step would eventually lead me to my destination. My roster has no prospect in the Arena (breaching 100 rank bracket to get 6* Unique card is out of the question as my rank hovers around 1000. Focusing all efforts for 1-2 more summon tickets is too much a waste - imho). Thus, rather than half-assed attempt there, I've been focusing on maximizing raids output. General Notes on Raids Your Mileage May Vary. Don't accept any advice as gospel - including mine. Experiment and observe for yourself which formation works best for you. * Advice from race car driver won't work for bicycle rider; each powered with vastly different engine. * With 30 seconds cool-down time, you have no excuse to always skip your battle. Otherwise, how do you know what works? * What works for Raid Boss may not work for Great Evil. If you're diligent enough, you may prepare dedicated parties from the available 5 slots. I'm not. I use the same party for both. * Do your maths &/ experiment and observe - the numbers may not work as per your assumption - see the table below for illustration. Some times a devil may still be better despite handicap(s), other times an otherwise weaker devil may fare better. * Realize what matters: total damage over number of hits. More hits don't necessarily translate to more damage. Raid Season 8 Breached 14% barrier. * Nut has weakness to Uncommon, thus I brought , & to 6*U. * Due to Nut's weak points, my 4*UC Hecate fared better than some of my 6*s. She didn't last long, but her 1x attack dealt more damage than (2 hits of) non-Otherworldy 6*. My team lasted 1-2 rounds only anyway, thus she was the obvious choice. Raid Season 9 Breached 10% barrier, my first GE boss. Hydra has weakness to Common (@180%) & Celestials (@30%), thus I brought * to 6*C - her leader bonus suits me for Abyss exploration. I chose her over because I read that party bonus only applicable to 6*R and I definitely has no resource to bring one (much less both) to R. That, and won in head-to-head comparison. * to 6*R - her leader bonus AP 25% decreased to 1 opponent's card should help with raid, despite 30% penalty for Otherworldly. * to 6*R - she was 6*U; since I couldn't get Common bonus, I figured better max her up. Raid Season 10 Marid and Water Spirit Marid have annoying weaknesses: Marid * Notice how decreased 50% cancels increased 100%? No excess increased 50% as multiplication product of a*2/2 = a. * Skill attack remains better than normal attack; but try to calculate other skills less than 300%AP of Blood Hell. * A 6*UC is only spared in original form. Water Spirit Marid the GE * Damage from 6*C/UC are quartered, ditch them unless they have good reflect like Tsukuyomi of Moon. * A 5*Rare is better than a 6*C. ** A 6*C has to hit 3-4x to beat 5*R's single hit. ** The chance for a 5*R to survive 2 rounds is much bigger than a 6*C to survive 5 rounds - works out to 24,000 and 18,750 respectively in above sample. * In the last 2 seasons I could capitalized GE's weak-points - breaching 3M4 damage for 2nd summon ticket (my normal damage was around 50%-70% of my friends' but my GE damage was 10%-20% better). * This season I had to struggle to breach 1M7 damage for 1st summon ticket. Well, at least I have 2 (no combo) Rare from previous season; else my damage would've been much worse. Advice for Complete Beginners * Do the MAIN Achievement quests: #2 Laforet Harajuku Zone 1 gives 5*Belldandy while #7 Tokyo Skytree gives 5*Seth. * Get maximum friends - hopefully those that still active. If not for Cores, at least utilize friend support & daily FP earning (however small they may seem to be). Category:Blog posts